


Definitely Not

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Harry, harry is having girl troubles, i refuse to believe either of them died, i wrote this instead of making a mix for my girlfriend like i planned, remus can't find his damn shirt, sirius cannot help for he is queer as a three headed toad, very implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So he’s never kissed anyone?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>Lupin chuckled. “I didn’t say that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exclusively on ao3 now so if any of my followers are wondering where the heck i am, I deleted my account. Enjoy my silly little drabble

“Sirius!” Harry called as he walked through Grimmauld Place in search of his godfather.

“Yes?” Sirius’ head poked out from a doorway. He was grinning, his face was red, hair damp with sweat, and his shirt was not fully buttoned. “What did you need?”

“I need advice,” Sirius’ face lit up, “about girls.” He looked confused, and he tilted his head to the side.

“Girls?” He asked. Harry nodded.

“Everyone I’ve asked said to ask you because you were like a” He did air quotes “Ladies man? At least that’s what Mrs. Weasley said.”

For a moment Sirius looked torn between asking another question and laughing. Then he turned to shout back into the room. “Remus!”

A voice that was indeed Professor Lupin’s came from somewhere in the room. “Give me a minute!” It said.

“How long does it take for you to put a bloody shirt on?!” Sirius yelled back.

“I’m not putting it on, I’m still trying to find the damn thing!”

Sirius smirked, “Did you check near the laundry basket?”

“You know very well it never lands near the laundry basket!”

Harry was very confused, but Sirius didn’t seem to notice as he shouted “Just put on a different shirt and get out here. You can look for it later.”

“Why is Professor Lupin in your room looking for his shirt?” Harry asked.

Sirius looked vaguely uncomfortable and he mumbled “Reasons.” He said.  He was quite childish sometimes.

Lupin appeared next to Sirius at the doorway. His hair was not neat and orderly as it usually was, his glasses were askew and he was wearing one of Sirius’ old obscure band t-shirts. “What is it Sirius, what do you-” He looked at Harry and turned scarlet. “Hello Harry.” He said, fixing his glasses and attempting to tame his hair.

“Remus can you explain to me what my reputation is at Hogwarts, because everyone seems to think I was some sort of player or something.”

Lupin looked at Sirius for a moment, and then at Harry, and then back at Sirius before bursting out laughing. “Y-you a player? That’s-” He couldn’t even finish a sentence, he was shaking with laughter.

“Alright Moony, we get it, I was not a player, calm down.” Sirius said, but his tone was good-natured and he was trying to hold in his own laughter.

Remus’ laughter died off and he cleared his throat. “Who told you Sirius was a player?”

“Well,” Harry said. “Mrs. Weasley said he was a lady’s man, and I need advice about girls and everyone told me to ask Sirius.”

Remus looked like he was on the verge of laughing again. “Sirius has only kissed one girl who wasn't related to him in his life and it was my sister who was three at the time and he kissed her on the cheek. I have no clue where this rumor came from.”

“So he’s never kissed anyone?” Harry asked.

Lupin chuckled. “I didn’t say that.”

Harry was beyond confused at this point. _Why did everyone say he was a player when he’d never kissed anyone? Why was Sirius’ hair so messy? Why was Lupin looking for his shirt in Sirius’ room?_

“My hair is not messy!” Sirius said and Harry realized he had spoken aloud.

Remus looked at Sirius appraisingly. “Yes it is.”

Sirius gasped in mock-indignation. “I thought you loved me.”

Remus laughed good-humoredly. “I do.”

Sirius smiled softly and Harry understood what Lupin meant when he said Sirius had kissed someone.

“So,” Harry said. “Looking for your shirt?”

They both flushed scarlet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is not original at all is it.


End file.
